


camp boy- m.g.c x l.r.h

by giannaminocha2002



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giannaminocha2002/pseuds/giannaminocha2002
Summary: luke meets a shy green-eyed boy at camp and finds himself falling for the peculiar boy as he gets to know him. will there be a spark between the two? read to find out!
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Mum, tell me again _why exactly_ I have to go to this _stupid_ camp?"

Liz rolls her eyes at her son as she tucks him into bed, switching off the lights of the room. She says, "Oh, quit _whining_ , Luke, you'll thank me later. Get to sleep, or you'll be tired all the way to camp."

Luke pouts at Liz before snuggling up into the warm, cosy blanket, muttering, "Goodnight, mum. I love you."

Liz smiles before pressing a kiss to the small boy's cheek and closes the door softly.

_***_

Luke groans as he hears his alarm clock go off, and he disorientedly rubs his eyes as his mother's smiling face swims into view. Despite himself, he laughs and gets out of bed slowly and makes his way to the cupboard to pick out his clothes for the day. Hastily, he runs to the bathroom and half an hour later, Luke emerges from the sopping bathroom, sporting a comfortable orange hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans, complete with his favourite white sneakers. 

"We'd better go or we'll be late for your first day at camp!"

Luke smiles at his mother as the duo get into the car and set off. An hour later, Liz lets out a gasp as they see the gorgeous landscape that the camp is located on. Luke's eyes sparkle as he looks at the bustling crowd of children, and he catches sight of a particularly hard to miss purple-haired boy staring at him. His cheeks turn beet red when he realizes Luke is looking back at him, and he runs into his tent without looking back, leaving Luke confused and dejected. He looks, instead, at his mother, who realizes something's wrong and whispers into her son's ears, "What's wrong, love?"

Luke points to the direction that the purple-haired boy went, and Liz understands and pats his head softly before saying, "Get to know him, you'll need friends while you're in here. Don't miss me too much, and remember that no matter what, I love you." Luke smiles tearfully at his mother and squeezes her in a tight hug before he's guided, to his delight, to the same tent as the strange purple-haired boy. 

Luke shyly tiptoes over to the mysterious little boy who had caught his eye, and he says, his cheeks turning red, "Um, hi, I saw you looking at me..."

This makes the boy blush and he looks away for a minute, as though contemplating whether to let him in or not, and it breaks Luke's heart. He makes to walk to his bed, but the boy grabs his hand and squeezes hard, making him blush intensely, and he suddenly feels as though the room is on fire. The boy says, his voice barely above a whisper, "Hi, um, my name is Michael, what's yours?"

Luke smiles and says, "I'm Luke." The two boys sit on Michael's bed as they start getting to know each other, and Luke finds himself laughing at every little joke the peculiar little boy makes. As they get closer to each other, Luke finds himself falling in love with everything about Michael, and it terrifies the fuck out of him because he's never felt like this before. 


	2. Chapter 2

Luke wakes with a start and startles when he sees Michael cuddled up next to him, and he can't help but smile upon seeing the unconscious smile lighting up the smaller boy's gorgeous face. He makes to get out of bed but at that very moment, Michael stirs and looks at Luke and mumbles, "Where're you going?"

Luke smiles and crawls back beneath the sheets next to Michael, saying, "I wasn't going anywhere, get back to bed, you look tired."

Michael chuckles and asks timidly, "C-Could we cuddle? It's so cold...."

Luke laughs and nods and the two friends snuggle up next to each other, and Luke wants more than anything to just press him against the bed while kissing him, but he knows he can't. He grabs Michael's hand and lets go of it immediately, blushing harder than before and looking away, thinking he'd screwed up, but Michael simply grabs Luke's hand and squeezes it softly so that Luke looks into the green-eyed boy's eyes, and there's a very obvious spark between the two. Michael realizes what he's doing and quickly jumps out of bed and runs out of the tent almost as though he's mortified of what was surely about to happen between them. Luke looks down and tries not to cry, but he knows he's fucked this up and he muffles the sound of his quiet sobs with the cold blanket, wanting nothing more than to disappear. 

Michael, on the other hand, runs to the rocky area beside the sea, and, perching himself atop a large rock, he sobs into his arms when he realizes that things would never be the same between the two friends and it was all his fucking fault.

After an hour or two, Luke decides to get out of bed and go for a run around the camp to try to put himself out of his misery. He puts on his shoes and hastily wipes a fallen tear off his cheek as he goes to the very place where Michael is sitting, and when the two boys notice each other, they try to ignore each other but Luke desperately needs to talk to Michael; he hesitantly walks over to the green-eyed boy and the only thing that comes out of his mouth is, "W-Why did you run away? Did I-"

Michael cuts him off by pulling him in for a hug, but Luke resists this and says, "No, I, uh, I'm sorry, I just needed a little time to think..."

The two boys sit beside each other, staring out into the blue sea. It's quiet for a while, and Michael is just about to ask Luke whether he'd want to head back into the camp when Luke grabs him by the hand and pulls him so close their faces are almost touching. Michael's breath hitches, and he asks Luke, "W-What are you doing?"

Luke says, "If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I want it to be this." 

As their lips meet, sparks fly around them and Michael can't help but smile into the kiss, because this is all he's wanted since he'd spotted Luke on the first day of camp. Michael pulls away after a few minutes and Luke is about to leave when Michael pulls him in for a hug and says, "This is all I've wanted since the first day of camp when I noticed you."

Luke's face breaks into a huge smile extending to his eyes, and the two boys head back into the camp, hand in hand and truly content. They spend the rest of the day in their tent, laughing till tears roll down their cheeks and for the first time in his life, Michael _finally_ has something to live for, something to look forward to. 


End file.
